Round 2
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: (Sequel to The Game) Four Hospitals, 1000 contestants, one writer who definitely doesn't know what he's doing, makes, ROUND 2! A fight to the death, right after the simulation, leaves 1000 contestants, in four hospitals, of death. Which 25 characters of our favorite show, South Park, will make it?
1. Back In

**So, we're back with the Sequel to The Game! I know (I think) I said that this one would take 10 years after the simulation, but this'll be a month after the simulation. So, let's get to it! Also, every chapter will start with a short part of Jack's Diary. Now, let's go! :DDDDDD**

_Dear God Damn FUCKING Diary, _

_How are you doing? Of course, you WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING DIARY! Sorry, just letting off steam. So, it turns out that the REAL Game starts tomorrow. Eh, I don't care, as long as I can take my dog with me. A pug that's 3 years old. I may have been training him to be sweet, and to rip people's heads off? Yeah... So, Kenny did live from the bullet that he was shot with... damn it. I mean, it's great, right? Heh Heh... Heh. So, Kenny and Tammy are just friends (As they try to make me believe), Karen's off doing something, Butters is my best friend, Kyle's doing some shit, Cartman's fuckin' up people's lives at a retirement home (Cause it's fucking Cartman), Wendy and Stan are still dating, Timmy and Jimmy still want to murder me, Scott Tenorman's in a mental asylum, and is being released to compete in the game. So, we'll have an insane person in the GAME! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Also, the kids we found in that mansion, we've made up with, and tried to agree not to murder in the face. Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and... Token, I think. So, I guess it's time to go in..._

Jack

I closed my diary, and shoved it into my pocket. I grabbed my sniper rifle from the previous game.

"Guess I'll see you if I come back," I told it, setting it on my bed. I walked out of my bedroom, which was of course, in my tiny ass apartment. Only one room, and a tiny ass living room. My black pug was in front of his food bowl.

"Bark!" it barked at me.

"I know, you're hungry," I said to him, giving him a pet on his little head. I opened the pantry, and grabbed his food. Dry Kibble. I poured it into the small bowl. My dog started to eat. I sat down on the floor next to him, watching him eat his food. I then heard a knock on my door. I got up, and walked up to the door. I swung it open, and two men were standing there.

"Is Jack here?" one of them asked.

"No, I'm his homosexual lover, of course he's fucking here," I joked, in a stern voice. "What the fuck do you want? It's 5 in the morning."

"We're here to take you to the headquarters," the other one said.

"For what?"

"The Game," the other man said, with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Well great. As long as I can take Walt," I said.

"Is Walt your homosexual lover?" one of them asked.

"I'm not a fucking homo, it was a joke. He's my god damn dog," I said.

"How big?" I opened my door wider, enough for them to see the dog.

"Sure, he won't be much help in the area that the game is this time," one of them said. "But in practically every room a bowl of Kibble and water is set up, scattered, to add some décor."

"Great," I said. "When do I have to get there?"

"Now," one of them said. I sighed.

"Can I drive my own vehicle and get dressed?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll wait," one of the men said.

"Great," I said, slamming the door in their face. I went into my room, and got dressed. Black hoodie, black pants, gloves, and boots. I went up to my dog, who had just finished his food. I sighed. I wasn't going to bring him into this mess. I ruffled his fur. "I need to call someone to watch over you." I grabbed my cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Yes hello?" my mom said.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"Hi Jack, what do you need?"

"Can you watch Walt till I get back?"

"Wait, it starts today?!"

"Yes Mommmm," I said, annoyed. "Just please pick him up. I'll be able to handle myself." I heard her crying.

"Okay J-Jack," she said. "You know I love you."

"I know Mom!" I said. I closed the phone. I walked up to my dog.

"I'll be back in a month," I said to him, as I ruffled his fur again. He gave me a lick on the face, and he was panting and smiling. I sighed, a nice sigh. I gave him another pet, and went up to the door. I then opened it.

"You ready?" one of them said.

"Yes," I said. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I walked into the bright room.

"Hello Kenny McCormick," someone said to me. "I'm Jade, and I'll be taking you to the room where you'll be injected." Wait injected? WITH WHAT!? I was a little freaked, but followed her nevertheless. She led me into a big, white room.

"So, why do I need to be injected?" I asked her.

"So you'll forget all of your memories," she said.

"But I do-" I started, but was cut off by a pain going through my arm. A man had stabbed me in the arm with a needle. I fell to the ground.

"We can transport him in a bit," the man said, as everything went black...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

I woke up in a strange room. Wait, who was I again? I didn't know. I looked around. I was in a bright lighted place. Strange... I didn't know anything. I only knew how to speak, think, eat, live, the basics needed in life. I still didn't know who my name was though. I then noticed that I was in a big bed. Okay... I got up, and noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand of this room. I picked it up, and read it.

Dear Kenny McCormick,

This may be strange to you, but you are now in a massive game of killing, called, Round 2. You were one of the one's in the simulation, so you get two keys. You're probably thinking, KEYS? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I NEED KEYS IN A GAME OF KILLING?SD?FDS?F?DSF?SDF?DS Well, here's to clear your retarded, stupid mind. The keys open specific doors in the hospitals. Yes, hospitals. There are four of them. You have been put into the, Happy Bright hospital, with 250 others. There's also the Animal Hospital, Trap Hospital, and the Song hospital, where all doors need to be opened by singing a specific song. Keys are scattered around each hospital, and there's a control room in each hospital. In each control room, you can do specific things inside that hospital. In the Happy Bright Hospital, you can make all the lights too bright for the human eye. In the Animal Hospital, you can make guard dogs, and other hostile animals attack. In the Song hospital, you can play annoying songs throughout the halls, and change the song to open a door. In the Trap Hospital, you can activate any trap you want.

Also, Keys are hard to find. After you open that specific door that specific key is for, the key will break instantly. We can't let you lock doors, CAN WEEEEE! I don't think we can, but anyway, 250 contestants in each hospital, different kinds of hospitals. Also, you can get out of the hospitals, and if you get to the fence on the outskirt, and hold off for five minutes, you'll get out of the mayhem. That is, if you can hold off, him. That's all we have. This nightstand will have a map in it. Then, there will be three other random things inside. Also, the hospitals are connected by 1/2 mile corridors. Now, here are a couple of people that'll be consider a friend, if you want them to be. We're giving this to you because we're nice.

Kyle Broflovski, inside the Trap Hospital.

Eric Cartman, inside the Song Hospital.

Tammy Warner, inside the Animal Hospital.

Karen McCormick, inside the Animal Hospital.

That's all we're giving you. Have a wonderful time. :D)

From,

You're Great Friends

**Now, you may be thinking, **

**Random Fictional Real Person: OMFG! THis is LiKe too similar to CookiesWithStyle's sequel to his Survival games story! #GETALIFELOSERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**Myself: *Crying* I just thou-thought this would be a good idea! **

**Random Fictional Real Person: OH REALLY YOU #Jack_Writes_for_Some_Reason, it's TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIMILAR YOU BIG #Bitch! Get a life, and 1v1 me, quickscope battle me, BITCH! **

**Myself: STOP BEING A BULLY!**

**Random Fictional Real Person: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH REALSSSYSS? #Get a life! **

**Myself: *Deletes every thing about him, leaves everything, and now tries to find another identity***

**Random Fictional Real Person: #Worthit**

**So, that may be what you're thinking. BBUUUUTTTT, I tell you, it may be, but I have them in Hospitals. WHAT! WHAT NOW! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE ARE YOU AT! WHERE ARE YOU AT! And, he hasn't clarified where they are, and if it is hospitals, then you can blame me. Also, keys DO break, but are only for SPECIFIC doors. So... sue me. PLEASE DON'T! DON'T DO IT! I'll have to give you my Wii U, Xbox 360, SNES, TV, and Laptop, then what'll I do? Make Friends? NO! I would play with my already friends, and beg them to help me sue YOU. But that'd fail because I'm a horrible Begger... PLEASE, JUST DON'T! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find out if I can afford a lawyer for the suing I started, BUT FIRST! I'll need to have a Séance with a person. I CHALLENGE SOME RANDOM PERSON, TO A SUEANCE! Let's go Dawg, Let's Go! **

**Jack**

**P.S. WHY SO LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Why hey everyone! :DDDDDDDD How are you all doing? ... Okay. Well, I just wanted to say sorry for all of those useless Author Notes. Also, good idea Jon, I may have to have a chapter with a seance now. Also, Sorry Cookie, I guess I was wrongs. :/ Again... Now, let's get to the chapter while trying to write in a car, on an IPad, while listening to Footloose. **

_Why am I here? I've read the other entries, and I'm Jack. I need to find these people I've heard about in this diary, they may help me..._

Jack

I jumped out of the bed. Where am I? Who am I? Why the hell is there a toilet with shit in it right next to me? I flushed it, and almost threw up. I saw a note on the table. I read it. Okay Okay, there was a simulation, my name is Jack, blah blah blah. Okay, 4 hospitals, Trap, Song, Happy Bright, and animal. Okay... I'm in song hospital, and 25 survivors, 250 people in each hospital. Oh, here we go, something useful. People that may be friends.

Butters Scotch, Song

Eric Cartman, Song

Kyle Broflovski, Animal

That was it.

"So two friendly people are in this hospital," I muttered to myself. I grabbed the map in the drawer, and took out the three random items. A sniper rifle, about five bullets, and a bottle of water. A gun. :) Awesome. I put the bullets in the clip, and saw a key on the drawer. I looked at it. I stuck it into the keyhole, and turned it. It broke, but the door swung open.

"All other doors will be opened by singing a song," a voice said in my head. I understood, and walked On. I saw multiple doors, each with a song printed on it.

"Okay, Poker Face," I said to myself as I passed one door. "Lighters, Jukebox Hero, Payphone, Preacher, Smooth Criminal, Radioactive." And it kept going, random songs. How the hell was I supposed to get anything done with having to sing a segment or whole song to open a door? "American Pie, Help, blah blah blah, so MUCH!"

"I heard a voice over here!" I heard someone yell. Oh fuck. I ran up to a random door. Okay, don't know that song. I ran to the next door.

"Well fuck," I muttered. I ran down the hall and stopped in front of a door. "Let's see... All of Me, on a keyboard?! The hell?" A keyboard slid out, and a sheet of music landed in front of me.

"Would you like to play a segment to have the door open for a tiny bit, or play the whole thing to leave this door open to all?" a voice recorded message said.

"Segment!" I yelled.

"Three, two, one," it started. I played, urgently, and I saw three kids turn a corner, and saw me.

"Get him!" one of them yelled. One of the others threw a knife at me. I dodged it, and almost missed a note.

"Just get him and rip his head off!" another kid yelled. They ran at me. I kept playing frantically, somehow doing well. The door then opened. I dove in, and the door then closed.

"Thank... Than. Thank you," I muttered to myself, as I stood up. I was panting, and I noticed I was in a room. No way to get out except for the way I came in. I looked around. I saw a drawer, and I opened it. "Let's see..." There was a small bottle of alcohol, a sandwich, and a knife. "I'm getting lucky." I kept looking around. I found a holster for the knife, and slipped the holster on. Then, the knife went in like butter. Great. I looked around the room. There was just the drawer, a desk without any drawers, and a couple of plants. I put my ear up to the door, and listened in to what the kids that tried to murder me were talking about.

"Try to sing the whole entire song, In a Gadda, A Vida! It's 17 minutes long!" one of them argued.

"We'll die before we finish that!" another one of them argued.

"Alright, alright," the last one said. "We'll give up on Mister Pussy in there, and go find some others. Maybe we can get to the Control Room."

"Sounds great," one of them said. I heard footsteps run off in one direction, and then silence.

"Safe," I muttered, as I leaned against the door. I then drifted to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Butters

"Oh Hamburgers!" I yelled, as I kept running. I'm apparently Leopold Scotch, but everyone calls me Butters. My friends listed on the note were,

Jack, Song

Kyle Broflovski, Animal

Jimmy Valmer, Trap

I also received a katana, bottle of painkillers, and a big bag of Cheesy Poofs from the drawer in my room. I kept running. Nine kids were chasing me. I mean, c'mon. Which group would chase I sweet ol' guy like me? Nevertheless, I kept running.

"Get back here you blonde faggot!" one of the kids chasing me yelled. I picked up my pace. I saw a door, and ran up to it.

"Okay, make up your own song," I said, reading what it said. A song immediately popped into my head. "Lu Lu Lu, I got some Apples, Lu Lu Lu, you got some too. Lu Lu Lu let's make some applesauce, take off your clothes and Lu Lu Lu!" The door swung open, and I ran in. The door then closed. Guess it wasn't long enough. I saw a teen, my age, passed out in the corner.

"They'll never find out," he muttered to himself, still sleeping. I went up to him, and listened to what he said. "They'll never find out it was... I was the... one who shot him. I had... orde... orders..." He then jumped up, not noticing me.

"Oh god, what did I just say, I NEED TO KNOW!" he yelled, pacing around. He still hadn't noticed me.

"... Hi!" I yelled, jumping up.

"AGHDFDSJFLKJDSLFJ!" he yelled, and fell on the ground, as his head hit the floor.

"I'm sorry," I admitted, helping him up. He was rubbing his head.

"Scared the fuck out of me," he muttered, still rubbing the spot where the floor plowed him. He'd have a bruise there for a while.

"So, what's your name!?" I asked, standing proud and cheerful.

"I'm... I'm Jack," he said, removing his hand from the back of his head.

"Jack?! You're on my friend's list!" I yelled, shoving it in his face. He looked at the friend's.

"So be it!" he said. "You've also got Kyle, he's on mine too. So, what's you're name?"

"I'm Leopold, but everyone calls me Butters!" I said, cheerfully.

"You're also on my friend list thing," he yelled. "I feel like I know you really well out of this game shit."

"Didn't we have our memories erased?" I asked.

"Yeah, or we're all fucking idiots," he said. "So, what'd you get in the drawer in your room?"

"I got a katana, bottle of painkillers, and a big bag of Cheesy poofs!" I told him.

"You got a Katana," he said, amazed. I pulled it out of it's holster. "Holy fuckin' shit," he muttered. "You got lucky. I did get a sniper though, ammo, water, sandwich, knife, holster for the knife, and a small bottle of alcohol."

"Cool!" I said. "Well, maybe we should keep this as a base till tomorrow!"

"I'll take first watch," Jack said. I nodded, and went into a corner, and passed out.

**There's Chapter 2! Sorry these chapters have been short, but the next couple of chapters will probably be like this. Then, we'll have 2,000 between 3,000 word chapters. So, I'm not going to hold you all up, so, Have a fabulous night! (That's what it is where I am)! :D Also, Thanks Imaginary for the Review! I'll probably try to send feedback to all my reviews. So NOW, Night, or bye! :DDDDDd**

**Jack**


	3. Captured

**Now, here's a chapter without the GDIT giant Author's Note! :D**

_Previous Entry, Just died in Simulation_

_It was all a simulation. Everything I fought for, everything I did, wasn't real. What if everything is? What if..._

I saw them just beyond the corner. I leaned against it, and started breathing heavily.

"C'mon out!" one of my pursers yelled, walking carefully. "We just want to do some stuff." Fucking Perverts. They started to walk over to where I was hiding. Come on, please yet one of those traps go off. Please! That's all I wanted! Then, I heard an explosion, and screams of agony. I looked out from behind the wall. Scattered body parts were everywhere. I went up to the place where it exploded. I looked around, trying to find some kind of equipment. I flipped off the dead body parts, and resumed my search. Everything I had from the beginning was taken away by these perverts, some maybe I could recover something. All I found was a knife.

I sighed, and shoved it in my pocket. I kept walking in the direction I was headed for. I had a key, got an extra one for being a winner of the so called simulation. I started down the hall, looking left and right, trying to spot a door. Nothing. I knew that I was in the trap hospital. Why couldn't I have been in any other one? Guess I was just unlucky. I finally ended up at a door. I tried the key on it. Nothing. Damn it. I tried more and more doors. Nothing. I finally arrived at a door that worked with my key. At least I found it. The door slid open, and the key broke into two. I left the pieces on the ground, and walked into the room. So, it was just a regular room. No going on like the doors you wouldn't usually get. I looked around the small room. A large filing cabinet was on the side of the room. I opened the first cabinet. A silenced pistol was laying there, with a full clip next to it. I smiled for the first time I could remember in my life. I grabbed it, loaded it, and slipped it into my other pocket. Nice, I felt safer now. I opened the next cabinet. A bunch of files were there. I took them out, and threw them to the side. I would read all of them later.

I then opened the final one. A key was inside.

"Fuck yes," I muttered, slipping it in my back pocket. That was it. I then saw that the door was shutting. I ran up, grabbed the bits from the key that opened that door, and jumped back into the room as it shut. Maybe I could B-? My thoughts stopped, as the key rebuilt itself. Magnetic pieces? Probably. I slipped it also in my back pocket. I would need a backpack. I took out the note I got at the beginning, and reread the important parts.

I'm Tammy Warner, inside Trap Hospital... 25 people may live, 250 people in each hospital. Friends,

Kenny McCormick, Happy Bright

Kyle Broflovski, Animal

That was all. I then noticed a small little tab on the note. I removed it, and revealed two other entries.

Wendy Testaburger, Animal, Low Threat

Jack, Song, Possible Ally.

Possible Ally and Low threat. That's not that bad, right? I then dozed off thinking about it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Late -AGH- Nigh-Night, and nothing else to wor-worry about, right?" the kid next to me said.

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered.

"I never -AGH!- Caug-Caught you're nam-name," the blonde sputtered.

"I'm Craig," I said. "And you are?"

"Tw-Tweek," he said, his eyes darting around the room. "Do you have any -AGH- Coffee?"

"No," I admitted.

"-AGH!- WE NEED COFFEE TO SURVIVE!" he yelled, now pulling his hair. "THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I quickly removed his hands from his hair.

"Don't worry! We'll find some Coffee!" I promised him. He calmed a bit down, resting his hands down by his sides.

"Oh, O-Okay," he said, a little calmer. Agh, thank you. He finally calmed down. We were in a little room by ourselves in the Song Hospital so we knew if someone was trying to get in. Tweek laid his head on my shoulder, and passed out. He started snoring lightly.

I sighed, somehow enjoying his head on my shoulder. I then heard almost silent singing outside.

"Tweek," I muttered, nudging him. I covered his mouth, knowing he would probably scream. His eyes starting darting around, thinking that he was being abducted. I looked him in the eyes, and he finally calmed down. "Someone's trying to get inside. Get over in that corner." He nodded, and scooted into the corner. I scooted into the corner across from Tweek. He was on my friend's list thing though. He said I was on his too, so that's good. The door slid open. A kid, who was our age, walked in, and went into a corner.

"It's all okay, all okay," he said to himself, loudly. "It's okay, It's okay. You got out, you got out. They'll be fine... Right?" He started crying in the corner. I signaled Tweek to not attack.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows. He started shaking, back and forth, tears still running down his face. I didn't know what to do. I mean, he was crying, at 15, and had probably seen something crazy. Tweek came out of the shadows too, and walked up to the kid, and sat down next to me. The lights were off in this room, and in the whole entire hospital.

"Are you -AGH- o-okay?" Tweek asked the kid. He was silent, and kept rocking back and forth. He then looked up, tears still running down his face.

"N-n-no," he stuttered. "They came in, and took us. it was only three hours, but it was horrible. The torturing, the seeing of the torture, when an ally almost dies. You just can't handle it." I lifted the back of his shirt, and there was tons of bruises and bloody wounds. I knew there was probably some wounds on his legs, chest, head, and other places.

"We need b-bandages," Tweek muttered to himself.

"What's your name?" I asked the kid.

"J-Jack," he said, his tears, drying up. "I was with a teen, same age as me, named Butters. I do-don't know where he is."

"We can -AGH- help him, right?" Tweek asked me. I looked at him. He was helpless, not by choice, but I could help him, and I did.

"Of course he can," I said. Jack let out a faint smile.

"T-Tha-Thanks," Jack stuttered.

"Well, I'll take first watch," I said. "Oh, and I'm Craig Tucker, and this is Tweek."

"Oh, Okay," Jack said. He went to one of the corners, and laid his head back. I sat next to one of the corners, and Tweek sat where the corner was. He leaned his head on my shoulder, just like he was doing. I watched the door, but I quickly passed out.

...

...

Morning

...

...

...

I slowly woke up to Jack walking around, talking to himself.

"They're outside. Outside. Wake up, wake up," he said to himself, pacing around.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked him.

"There's some guys outside!" he said.

"Fuck," I muttered. I noticed Tweek was gone. "Where's Tweek?" I asked him.

"I do-don't know," he said. I pushed him against the wall.

"WHERE IS TWEEK!" I yelled in his face.

"He we-went out to get coffee. He told me n-not to tel-tell you," he said, truthfully this time. I let him go. He almost fell on the ground, and he backed up into the corner.

"I'm so-" I started.

"Just g-go," he muttered, looking down. I sighed, and went up to the door. I looked at the song. Something on piano. I pressed segment. A keyboard didn't come out. I then heard music. I looked over, and Jack was playing the keyboard. The door slid open. "You've go-got ten se-seconds." I ran out of the room, and the door then slid closed. I then ran out to find Tweek.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I laid down on the cold ground. I was still broken up about the torture thing. Was Butters still alive? For the love of god p-please let him be. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't have anything, anyone, I just didn't have anything. I then heard singing. Oh no, Oh no, OH no oh no oh no. I turned off the lights, and crawled into the crack of one of the corners. I made all the furniture surround me. I knew they would know where I was, but I did it. The door then slid open, and they were out there for about three minutes. They opened the door for life.

"Someone's been here," I heard a female voice say. "Check behind that furniture." I started shaking, and I rocked myself back and forth, back and forth, making a slight creaking. I heard clicking of guns.

"Stay down," I heard another feminine voice say. A single tear fell from my eye, and I was scared shitless. It was like a scene in a horror film.

"..." I didn't say anything. "It's okay," I muttered to myself, still shaking. I then saw a flashlight being pointed in my face.

"Get out," the person said. I shook my head.

"I...I... I'm sta-staying here," I said. The furniture was pushed away, and I was still rocking back and forth. "

"No, you aren't," one of the girls said.

"I-I'm Stay-staying here," I said, trying to stand my ground. A gun tip hit my head.

"Get the fuck up," I heard a male voice urged. I finally stood up. "Hands behind your head." I turned, with my hands behind my head. It was a guy, my age, with black hair, a blue hat with a red puffball on top.

"Annie, keep this pointed at his head," one of the girls said to another one. The one known as Annie had blonde hair. She took a pistol, and urged me over. I walked over, and she put the gun to my head.

"Sorry," I heard her whisper.

"Let's go," I heard the most likely leader say. I started walking, stopping at some times. We finally arrived at a door. One of the girls sang for a bit, and it opened. Everyone got inside, and then the door closed. It was a hallway, and I saw several people.

"Annie, can you give the newbie a tour?" the leader say.

"Sure," Annie said. "Can I lower the gun?"

"Yes you may." She lowered the gun, and shoved it into her pocket.

"Follow me," she said to me. I followed her, through some doors. "So, here we have a supply room, a bedroom full of bunk beds, a small room for jail, and a place to relax. Also, I never caught your name."

"I'm J-Jack," I said, still scared shitless.

"Nice to meet you Jack," she said, moving her hand out for a hand shake. I hesitated, but then shook it. "I'm Annie, as you probably already know. Now, since your new and no one here trusts you, you'll need to stay in the small room of a jail. There's a little blonde kid, and I think that's it." My eyes lit up. That could be that Tweek kid or Butters.

"I nee-need to get ther-there right no-now!" I insisted, still scared shitless, mind that.

"Okay, okay, we're almost there," Annie said, as she lead me to a room. "Let's see..."

"Is it a key-keyboard one?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I've go-got it," I said, stepping in front of the door. A piece of sheet music fell, and a keyboard slid out. I played a segment of it, and the door slid open. I ran in, and saw the blonde. "Butters!" I started shaking him.

"I'll see you later," Annie said, as the door slid close.

I kept shaking Butters.

"C'mon Butters!" I yelled. His eyes fluttered open.

"JACK!" he yelled, as he caught me in a hug. I returned it, and then looked at him. He was more beat up then me.

"Butters... are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," he said, rubbing his arm. I saw tons of bruises. I then remembered all the torturing I'd been through, and I felt bad.

"So-Sorry for lea-leaving," I stuttered.

"Well, that guy did come in and somehow saved you, and then died," Butters said. "Trying to get me out."

"Well, did the girls save you?"

"Yeah, they did, and now they're leaving me in this shitty place," he said.

"Well, let's just wait it o-out," I stuttered. "Some of the people here seem nice."

"Yeah, we're the only guys here other than that blue hatted kid," Butters said. "But the leader is a real bitch."

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"No, but I think her name is Lizzy." Butters said.

"Ah," I muttered. "Well, let's just wait, li-like I said." I was a little relieved to know that Butters was safe, and I wouldn't have the guilt of him being tortured every five minutes. I then heard Butters snoozing. Ah, time to practice Singing, very quietly.

_Where I can I find a women like that? _

_I'll play along with the charade._

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute._

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute._

I stopped, and leaned back on the wall. Ah, I didn't want to practice. Well, I probably would need to, but I didn't want to at this moment. I leaned my back against the wall, and fell asleep.

...

...

...

4 Hours later

...

...

...

...

I woke up to nothing out of the ordinary, I just woke up pretty much. I saw that Butters was still asleep. Guess it was just me. I stood up, and stretched out. I then thought about what to do. Wait, why the heck was I thinking? I could just lean back down, and that's pretty much all I could do. I started twiddling my thumbs. I then heard singing, and in 30 seconds, the door slid open.

"Okay, the blonde faggot's asleep," I heard a voice say.

"His na-name is Butters," I piped up. I then saw the blue hatted red poof ball pop his head in.

"And Smart ass is awake," he said, in a mean tone. He threw a bag of chips at me, and the door slid closed.

"Asshole," I muttered, as I picked up the chips. Ah, BBQ. Great. Some chips to make my stomach stop shutting the fuck up. I ate half of the small bag, and put the rest next to me. I then saw a rock. Could chip through a skull with this thing. I chucked it at the door. I heard singing, and then the door opened. A girl grabbed the rock, and chucked it at me. It hit me in the face. The door then closed. I couldn't help but slightly crying.

I mean, C'mon, a rock, clean to the face. Wouldn't you cry too? I just hope I can get out of here.

**No Author's Note is needed. :3**

**Jack**


	4. We're Fucked

**BACK! :D ALSSSSSSSOOOOOOO, later on in the actual chapter, I'm making everyone go into a different hospital if I can't remember which Hospital I put them in, cause I'm lazy... Sorrys. Oh well, let's go! **

Jack

_Your as cold as Ice_

These were the words I heard that woke me up. The door slid open, and I saw one of the girls. She kicked a kid in, and then the door shut closed. Wait, this kid was dead.

"Gross, do you guys think we'll eat this dead body!" I yelled.

"Yep!" I heard female voice say.

"I need to get out of here," I muttered to myself.

"Can I come with?" Butters whispered. I nodded.

"We just need to search this kid. I bet that they didn't check his pockets," I whispered. I went up to the body, and searched him. Nothing in his shirt pocket, okay, here's some things. A box of matches, Bottle of water, a knife, and a small bag of chips.

"Thank you God," I heard Butters saying, praying. He was a good guy. I bust the bag of chips open.

"Here Butters, we'll eat this," I said. We shared the small bag, and soon it was gone. I threw it to the side.

"Now, any weapons?" he asked me. He was talking about what I found on the body.

"I found a knife and matches," I whispered. "You can use the matches to burn people. I threw the box at Butters, and I took the knife out.

"Well, I'm ready when you are," Butters said.

"Okay, first, I need to open this door, _permanently _" I said, trying to make a plan. "I'll try to see if it's a keyboard one, then, when it opens, I need the dead body in front of the door. A person will come in, and you can set the dead body on fire, making the person burn. We can then jump run out before we catch on fire, due to all the hay in here, and then we run out. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine," Butters said. He moved the dead body to the front of the room, and I tapped the button for opening the door. A keyboard popped out, and I got behind it.

"Let's do this," I muttered. I started to play the small song. After three minutes, the door swung open.

"Oh, we're going to do this, are we?" I heard a female voice say. A girl walked in.

"NOW!" I yelled Butters. Instead of lightning the body on fire, he lit the girls pants on fire. He then also lit the body on fire.

"C'mon!" Butters said. He pushed the girl into the room, and we both ran out.

"This'll be the hard part," I said. I took out the knife, and ran down the hall, Butters on my trail. We kept going around the area, until we saw one door.

"Do we need to open it permanently, or just temporary?"

"Let's go for permanently, but if we don't have enough time, we can just get out, and then it'll shut," I said, tapping a button on the door. A song popped up called, What What in the Butt.

"OH! I know this song," Butters said, pushing me out of the way and standing in front of the microphone.

_I said what what, in the butt_

_I said what what in the butt_

_I said what what in the butt_

_I said what what in the butt_

_You want to do it in my butt, in my butt?_

_You want to do it in my butt, in my butt?_

_Let's do it in the butt, okay._

_It's okay, if you have a little fight, don't you worry, I won't bite_

_(Not that hard)_

_If you want it, I'll give you power_

_Just be gentle, I'm delicate like a flower_

_Give it to me, Do Do Do Do_

_Give it to me, Do Do Do Do_

_Give it to me, Do Do Do Do_

_What What, In the butt!_

The door then slid open.

"That wasn't the whole song, but okay!" Butters said. We passed through the door, and saw the boy in the red puffball hat glaring at us. He took out an LMG.

"Really, is this fair?" I asked.

"HIT THE DECK!" Butters yelled. He dove onto the ground, and so did I, bullets firing overhead. We got behind a crate, as he shot at it.

"How the hell is this crate not breaking?" I asked myself. Butters shrugged. I gripped the knife. I wondered, should I? Yes, yes I should. I snatched the knife out of my pocket, and threw it at the puffball kid. It hit him in the arm, and he collapsed.

"Run pass him!" Butters told me. We ran past him, and I picked up the LMG.

"Now, who's about to die," I muttered to myself, with a crazy grin on my face. I took the knife out of the guy's leg, and ran on. I wasn't going to kill him. We kept running, passing door after door. I was surprised that no one was trying to get us... Nothing could get bad, right? I then heard frantic footsteps, and we then had a handful of young women chasing us.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH BOY," I complained. I turned around, and ran backwards as I shot the gun.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Went the loud bullets of the gun, piercing though thick flesh and bones. I threw the gun at them, turned around, and ran faster. We kept passing through corridor after corridor, until we ended up at a giant door.

"Are we even still in there base?" I asked Butters.

"I don't think so," he muttered, thinking about my question.

"Well, this looks like one of the doors that we can use to get to another hospital," I said. I looked at the door, and pressed a button I found on it. It just opened.

"Welcome to the Control Room for the Song Hospital," a voice said. "This is the control room for this entire hospital, and will give you a complete advantage." We walked into the control Room, and the door slammed with a loud BANG. Scared the crap out of Butters. We wondered around, in complete darkness, looking for a light switch. I ran into a sharp object, and flippin' stabbed myself in the leg.

"Fack," I muttered. Butters finally found the light, and flipped it. It was a big room, with monitors, and a shit ton of buttons.

"Awesome! Now we'll be safe!" Butters said, admiring the room. I then felt a gun nudge me in the head.

"Great," I muttered.


End file.
